


Diana's sleeping distraction

by TPSilverFox



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox
Summary: After a rain storm leaves Akko soaked through, Diana has to deal with the little witch giving her a rather distracting view.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Diana's sleeping distraction

Rain lashed against the large window, the storm had rolled in suddenly and thoroughly soaked the grounds of Luna Nova. Diana sat at her desk trying to focus on her notes of the day’s activity that had been so abruptly cut off by the downpour. She had been hunting for Mandrake roots in the old wood, a task that usually would have been no issue for a witch of her calibre; however that damned Professor Ursula has insisted that she had to pair up with Kagari … again.

After the drenching from falling into the river and the heavy rain further saturating her robes, boots, hat, and even underwear, the poor girl has been soaked through, and Diana wasn’t one to just let the endearing idiot catch a cold from exposure; offering Akko a towel and a blanket to dry and warm up, with the intention to get her to leave as soon as possible. Instead Akko had taken in upon herself to fall asleep on the couch next to Diana’s desk and presented the problem that was now making it impossible for the witch to focus on her studies.

Glancing over at the sleeping Akko all Diana could focus on were the pair of bare soles that were propped up on the arm of the sofa. “No grace or dignity as usual Miss Kagari,” Diana muttered to herself re-focusing on her notes, “you are lucky that I put up with your antics.” She continued to write up the day’s activity, quietly jotting down until a gentle snore shook her concentration.

Another glance over at Akko’s sleeping form, once again her bare soles standing tall on the arm of the couch. Diana found herself staring at Akko’s skin, shaking her head and looking back down, before she could start writing again Diana peeked back at the propped up feet, “Kagari has surprisingly smooth skin, considering the amount of running, flailing, and falling she does. I wonder what … no, no, no, focus Diana.” Tearing her eyes away Diana once again attempted to keep her concentration on the school work on her desk and not on Akko’s feet.

It didn’t work, after a few unproductive minutes Diana let out a wistful sigh, leaning back in her chair and gazed up at the window. The dark clouds were doing nothing but unloading their endless rain, leaving only the candle light to illuminate this corner of her room. Another grunt and a snore pulled Diana back to reality, and she once again found her gaze drifting back to those bare soles. For a few moments Diana just stared at them, the roundness of Akko’s toes, the curve of her arch, the soft wrinkles on her soles and the smoothness of the skin around her heels. “I wonder what kind of moisturiser she uses to keep her feet looking that soft.”

Diana shook her head, “what am I doing, I do not have time for this,” despite her vocal protestations, something deep in her mind took an extra moment to stare at Akko’s feet before she forced her eyes back to the notes on the desk, “I don’t even have a foot fetish…” as she unwittingly lied to herself, Diana felt her heart catch in her chest and a faint warmth between her legs.

Another few futile minutes passed, the speed of her note taking slowing with each passing second. Diana shifted around in her chair, gradually getting less and less comfortable with each shift of her butt. Her mind becoming hazy and once again her focus started to drift back to Akko’s bare feet. First for a second, then two, then five, and without realising it Diana found herself staring. “… Atsuko does have cute toes, nice and round.” She shifted around in her chair; sitting up straight and putting her head between her hands, “what was that … why …” she glanced back over, “why do I find her little button toes so cute…?”

Diana stood up brushing her uniform down, “that is it, I cannot focus with Atsuko being here, I’ll wake her up and get her to leave, and then her snoring and her bare feet will not distract me anymore.”

“Hmm, Chariot… I wanna be … assisting … Shiny…” Diana froze as Akko mumbled in her sleep. She watched as the cute Japanese witch shifted in her sleep, captivated by the way Akko’s toes flexed, noticing for the first time that afternoon how well trimmed and neat her nails were done. Her focus darted to gawk at how Akko’s silky soles stretched and smoothed out the wrinkles. Diana’s heart fluttered as the movement stopped, with nothing but another light snore.

Deciding it would be too mean to wake up the exhausted witch Diana retook her seat, only to feel something damp between her thighs. She tentatively put a hand between her knees, slowly drawing her fingers up under the school skirt coming to a stop as she felt a tell-tale streak of sticky liquid. With a quiet frustrated sigh Diana lifted the skirt with her other hand and looked down at the mess. “Of all the days to wear these panties…” her blue and white striped panties had a very dark wet stain where they pressed up against her slit. “What is wrong with me,” Diana prodded the wet patch, shivering as sensation of wet fabric pressing against sensitive skin coursed through her, “why am I so wet from this … from looking at … from feet?” She looked over at the sleeping girl, her bare soles still front and centre, “from Akko’s feet?”

“No, no, no, no,… no,” Diana stood up again, quickly hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, “I’m not getting aroused by looking at stupid cute Akko or her stupid cute feet,” she slowly began to pull her panties down, trying to not stimulate herself further, “this is just because of the rain, some must have splashed up my skirt when I was not looking, or stood in a puddle.” As she pulled her panties down a loud creak echoed through her room.

“Hmm … Diana?” Diana froze in place, looking over at the hopefully still sleeping Akko, “Di...ana...ba…nana…ehehehe.” Another long gentle snore confirmed the best, Akko was still asleep. Diana had no choice; she reluctantly pulled her wet panties back up, shuddering as the damp fabric pressed against her folds and again as she retook her seat.

Once again Diana cradled her head in her hands, “what is wrong with me, why am I so wet, and why,” she peeked over at Akko’s sleepy feet, “do I keep looking at them?” She squirmed in her seat, subconsciously grinding against her thighs. All pretence of trying to continue with her work had been abandoned, and for a while Diana just stared at the cute, soft, smooth, soles sitting on the arm of the couch next to her desk; her heart and pussy throbbing away as the sight of Akko’s bare feet working their own peculiar magic on her. “I wonder how soft they are,” she idled to herself, slowing moving out of her chair, taking extra care not to make any noise.

She shuffled over to the couch, kneeling down next to the arm with those bare feet that had been taunting her now filling her field of vision. Her eyes scanned every millimetre of the soles presented before her, the swirl of her toe prints, each one unique and in cute in their own way. Akko’s toes each had a wonderful plush tip, with her neatly trimmed nails coated in a thin lacquer of clear polish, and kept clear of any blemishes and wear. The smooth skin of her soles were held taut over her arches, the faint blue lines of her veins hidden underneath, the lines and folds captivated the voyeur. As did the soft pink flush colouring, fading into paler shades on the arches. Even the heel seems to have been perfectly maintained with a silky smooth appearance to the skin.

Diana couldn’t help but wonder why Akko was so dedicated to keeping her feet looking so perfect instead of her studies; the thought quickly becoming one of wondering why she was kneeling in front of those feet instead of studying herself. Silently Diana brought her hands up, gently bringing them closer to the soles of Akko’s feet.

With a slow and tender motion Diana brushed her fingers across the tips of Akko’s toes. Diana always tried to make sure her hands were soft, it made handling a wand and channelling magic a lot easier, but the softness of Akko’s toes was something else, the plush skin bounced ever so slightly as Diana pushed against them. With no response from the sleeping girl Diana’s confidence grew as she pressed the rest of her digits against the rest of Akko’s toes. Her heart started to beat a little faster, knowing that if Akko woke up now there was going to be no way to hide what she was doing.

She gradually drew her fingertips down the short length of Akko’s toes, savouring the sensation of the smooth skin as she transitioned from the toes to the ball of Akko’s foot. Diana’s fingers traced every outline along the way, each little crevice and fold, each little wrinkle, everything felt exquisite, soft and smooth, with a delicate friction.

Growing bolder with her ministrations Diana pressed a little harder when all of a sudden Akko’s left foot twitched. Diana’s breath hitched in her throat, heart rate shot up, and eyes went wide. Leaning over to see Akko’s sleeping face she gulped; peering around the arm of the couch she let a sigh of relief, another cute little snore from the still sleeping witch. As she returned back to kneeling Akko stretched in her sleep again, her soles becoming dangerously close to Diana’s burning blushed cheeks.

For the first time the scent of Akko’s feet became apparent to Diana, whatever lotion Akko used, there was the faintest scent of banana on the soft skin. For a while she stayed there, panting gently, taking in the aroma and sight of the cute bare soles. Cautiously she reached out with her right hand, once again gently caressing and stroking the arch and soles of Akko’s feet. “Her feet are so cute, and soft, and smell so good,” Diana felt her blush flare across her cheeks as her left hand slid back up her thighs, cringing slightly as she felt the damp stickiness between her thighs, “… maybe I do have a little bit of a foot fetish… But only for Akko’s feet.”

Diana squirmed as she forced her fingers over the hem of her panties, the squelch of wet folds fuelling further embarrassment. She began to mirror the movements of each hand, her left rubbing and pressing against the soaked folds of her pussy, the right caressing and scratching at the soles of Akko’s feet. Soft pliable skin under Diana’s fingertips was flipping pleasure switches that Diana never knew she had, the silky caress of the bare soles leaving her fingers tingling, her pussy dripping, and curiously Diana’s mouth-watering.

Diana’s nimble tongue darted out, wetting her lips “I … I wonder what they taste like… Akko’s cute feet,” she brought her face close to the soles, inhaling the faint banana scent again, “why… why do I want to just…” reflexively her fingers dug deeper into her soaked pussy, pressing hard against her g-spot while her thumb busied itself on grinding her clit. “How are a pair of bare feet turning me on so much?” she quietly whined, pressing her thighs together while taking a very unladylike sniff of the sweet soles, “and why Akko’s? If Hannah or Barbara find out about this … I’m toast.”

A deep breath and a puff, Diana steeled her resolve, “I have not come this far to chicken out now; I am a proud witch and will not be defeated by silly things like fear.” Wetting her lips again, she slowly brought her face forward turning slightly to allow her nose to slip to the insole of the barefoot she was about to kiss. She hesitated for a moment, before bringing her lips gently down on the ball of Akko’s right foot, the velvet skin felt delightful against her plush lips. For a moment she remained still, kissing the cute sole, overwhelmed by the new sensations running through her lust addled mind. And with that, a switch finally fully flipped on with the words, ‘foot fetish’ written above it. “This feels amazing.”

Finally all the restraint Diana had pent up was released; she no longer cared about hiding this new found lust. Reluctantly moving back and breaking the kiss, Diana plunged her nose up against Akko’s sweet button toes, slipping between them, and taking another deep inhale of the banana scent, this time mixed with a tiny hint of Akko’s sweat. Diana’s fingers shamelessly pumped under her ruined panties, as her tongue daintily slipped between her lips a thick layer of saliva ready to lubricate the inevitable lick.

It started with a quick dart, pressing her tongue against the silky surface of Akko’s sole, followed by another, and another, then a longer drag of her tongue, lapping against the creamy soft sole. If the skin had felt amazing under her fingers and lips, it was a whole other level as Diana swiped with her tongue. It was divine, Diana was in a new heaven, the taste of Akko’s soles was like nothing she had experienced, the faint hint of banana mixed with the flavours of Akko’s sweat and skin. There was nothing holding her back now, Diana pulled away, switching to the other foot, just to confirm that yes, it was just as incredible as the first.

Diana grunted as pleasure coursed through her, the fingers working her pussy and clit in overtime, as she continued to lick Akko’s perfect bare soles. She closed her eyes, focusing everything on her hand and her tongue, nothing else mattered to Diana now, not the school work, not her sense of decorum, not even if Akko was asleep… that was just another snore right?

“Eh … Diana?” All of the confidence, bravado, and lust very quickly abandoned Diana as she heard her name being called out from atop the couch, the burning blush in her cheeks reminding her that yes it was still there and yes this was happening. “Say Diana… were you licking my feet?” Oh no, nonono, no, “Eeehhh, Diana! You were! I didn’t know that the super powerful and amazing Diana was a pervert!” Akko’s smug teasing voice did nothing to help the crushing sense of shame and humiliation Diana was feeling. “Baka hentai Diana likes to lick sleeping girl’s feet!” Diana stifled a sob, this was the worst, she was the worst, Akko was right, she is a pervert. Hiding her face in her free hand she held back another sob.

“Hey Diana…” Akko shuffled off the couch standing next to the kneeling witch, “Hey … don… don’t cry … I was just … just teasing.” She reached down, brushing her fingers against Diana’s hand, before noticing the other still jammed in the blue and white striped panties. Diana’s face was flushed bright crimson, with tears forming in her eyes, “sss… sorry aaa…Akko… I … I…” she couldn’t bear to look Akko in the eye, instead staring straight at the bare crotch in front of her.

“Www… Wait, why are you naked?!” Diana’s bluster made Akko giggle a little; she had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders leaving her crotch and legs fully exposed. Akko held one of her hands next to her groin, itself covered with wet sweet smelling fluid. Diana looked up at Akko’s smug grin, as the young wannabe witch scratched the back of her head with her other hand, knocking the blanket further off, revealing her pert breasts and hard nipples to the kneeling Diana. “Were … were you masturbating?” the fluster maintained in Diana’s quivering voice, much to Akko’s continued amusement.

“Hehe, yeah,” Akko blushed as she watched Diana’s eyes trace her nude form, “why do you think I left my bare feet up on the arm of the couch?” She wiped a drip of fluid from her fingers against her mound, “I just wanted to tease you a bit but … I never expected you to be into licking my feet though…”

“Neither did I,” Diana’s blush deepened further as she subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Akko’s naked body, “I think I have just discovered something about myself today.” She looked down at her crumpled uniform, skirt still hiked up, fingers buried in her pussy, panties drenched in juices. “How… how long were…”

“The whole time.”

“I … I should be mad but … I mean I was the one doing it… just promise me that…” the words struggled their way out.

“Why would I tell anyone?” Akko smirked, crouching down to eye level with Diana, “Do you want to keep going?” Diana silently nodded at the suggestion, the infectious smile of Akko cheering her up, “at least now neither of us has to worry about being quiet!” Akko pranced back to the couch, discarding the blanket entirely as she lay back down propping her bare feet up on the end of the couch in front of Diana’s slightly bewildered face. “By the way, your fingers and tongue feel amazing. And that Banana lotion was expensive as heck, so if you want me to keep using it you’ll need to buy me more.”

Diana watched from between Akko’s soles with her jaw agape as Akko made herself comfortable, one had slipping shamelessly between her legs while the other pinched and groped at her nipples. Wordlessly Diana stood up, moving from the arm of the couch and turned away from the brazenly masturbating witch.

“Eh? Diana?” Akko’s face showed concern that she had annoyed and pushed Diana too far. For a few fleeting seconds worry filled her mind. A loud sigh was quickly followed by the shedding of Diana’s uniform, the waistcoat and blouse tossed semi-carelessly onto the back of her chair, quickly followed by hands reaching back to unsnap her bra before thumbs reaching into the waistband of her panties.

Diana threw a smirk of her own over her shoulder at the confused Akko, “did I have you worried there for a moment? Pervert Akko,” before bending over, giving the horny little witch a full view of her tight butt, soaking wet panties slipping over the plush cheeks before sliding down her thighs.

“A little… hey, can I have those?” Akko blushed, out witted and out teased, but now even more excited, “Your cute little stripy panties?” Diana rolled her eyes as she turned back around, her larger breasts gently jiggling, with a playful scornful look she tossed the dripping garment over to Akko, who quickly pressed it against her face and took a deep breath, “hey it’s only fair after you were doing the same to my feet, right!”

“I guess so,” Diana blushed watching the lewd witch eagerly smelling and licking her soaked striped panties as she knelt back down at the end of the couch, Akko’s wriggling toes and flexing soles looking even more appetizing now that she could let loose. Her hand slid down her toned belly, through the small patch of pale blond fuzz, gasping as wet fingers bumped over her sensitive clit eyes reflexively closing to the wave of pleasure. Opening immediately as something soft and round pushed its way into her gaping mouth. Akko giggling as she pushed her big toe past Diana’s lips; lips that wrapped themselves around the base, and a tongue that eagerly licked the soft toe.

Diana’s head bobbed as she sucked on Akko’s toe like a phallus, not that she had any experience with that beyond the occasional sucking of her dildo. It didn’t matter to the girl on the couch Akko moaning softly along with the gentle sucking and licking, rubbing her free foot across Diana’s face, covering the witch’s cheek and forehead with her own saliva. The sensation of a soft, wet, cute bare sole rubbing across her face drove Diana wild, the fingers in her pussy reaching fever pitch.

She pulled off of the toe with a loud pop, eliciting another moan from the masturbating girl on the couch, “Akko! Your feet taste so good!” Diana punctuated her comment with a long wet lick up both of Akko’s soles; another moan followed, with the sound of Akko’s shlicking speeding up. “They feel so soft, and look so cute!” she pressed her face against the slick soles, panting as she rubbed her rubbed her face all over them, covering herself in a mixture of Akko’s scent and her own saliva. 

Diana felt her body shudder and stiffen, the fingers working her bucking pussy speeding up as her orgasm gathered. “Akko, Akko, I’m close…” she buried her face between Akko’s feet, her burning red cheeks hot against the wet soles she had been so eagerly worshipping, “I’m going to cum,” Diana panted her tongue hanging free between Akko’s delicious bare feet, “by the old witches I’m going to cum.” She looked forward through blurry eyes, seeing Akko’s cute face smiling back as she reached her limit. Using her free hand to hold those perfect soles against her face she frantically rubbed and thrusted her fingers into her dripping aching core, desperately trying to push her shaking body over the edge but just finding everything she was doing left her just short of release.

“You look so cute right now Diana,” that damn teasing voice, “cumming with your face pressed against my soles,” the blushing sense of shame hit hard, “I love you.” Diana looked up in shock as she heard those words while Akko toes rapped against her cheeks, before she could react her body gave way.

Diana’s entire body shook as the orgasm hit, her entire body going stiff as she lost control, squeaking with the air being forced out of her lungs, nothing else in the world existed in that moment other than Akko’s feet. Everything stopped as wave after wave of deep intense pleasure coursed through her lithe form. Her breasts ached wonderfully as they heaved with each jolt of pleasure, legs cramped from the sudden twitching, her pussy spraying bursts of slick clear cum on the wooden floor pooling between her knees, and all the while Akko rubbed her soft, delicious, cute, bare soles all over Diana’s face.

She had never orgasmed so hard in her life. Diana panted as she slowly came back down to earth; her body slumped forward, coming to a rest against the arm of the couch with her face held between the soles of Akko’s feet. Her eyes fluttered back open again to reveal a wonderful sight for the young lesbian, a beautiful pink pussy between a spread of squishy thighs, juicy pussy lips held apart to show the tight soaked hole, while fingers attacked the hard slick nub above. The pressure of Akko’s feet against the sides of her head locked the spent witch in place, “that was so hot Diana! I’m… I’m … I’m cumming!!!!”

Diana watched with lustful glee as Akko thrust her hips forward, fingers pressing hard against her clit. Akko’s pussy spasmed as her own orgasm tore through, clamping down as she bucked. A jet of cum gushed from her quivering pussy, Diana barely had time to recognize what was happening before her already spit soaked face was drenched in Akko’s cum. She impulsively opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to catch the delicious drink, Akko convulsed as her orgasm continued, another spurt of cum splattering all over Diana’s face and couch. With that last exertion Akko fell limp, her feet slumping to the sides of Diana’s shoulders before falling away, with Diana slipping to the front of the couch freeing her own legs from being pinned underneath.

For a while the two girls panted and smiled at each other their hands weakly reach for each other’s, fingers interlocking in wordless affirmation of their mutual lust.

“Akko … that was fun… can I try that lotion?”

“Only if I get to lick your feet after!”


	2. Akko's Sole Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko's point of view

Akko smirked as she remembered how this whole day started, a combination of whining and begging Ursula-Sensei to assign Diana and herself as a pair going on the field assignment to the mandrake forest. To finally get some alone time with the great witch Miss Cavendish, away from her pair of annoying cheerleaders, away from innocent Lotte and devious Sucy, especially Sucy. Just her and Diana, alone, on a romantic forest date.

It’s just a shame she had forgotten about the whole mandrake part of the forest. It was literally her first attempt at pulling one of the roots up, she tugged too hard, lost her footing, and tumbled into a river, getting completely drenched for her troubles. Then it started to rain, and what Akko had intended to be a nice day strolling through a pretty forest with her crush, ended with her embarrassing herself and getting an earful from the more academically successful witch. 

What Akko hadn’t expected was for Diana to invite her back to her ostentatious dorm room, with its lavish furnishings, grandiose appearance, and best of all, fancy private bathroom. After a fabulous hot shower Akko figured that she would be kicked out to go back to her own tiny dorm room to wait out the rest of the day alone. Instead she found a blanket thrown over the room divider, with Diana explaining that her uniform needed time to dry and Akko should get some rest while she would do the actual work of writing up their assignment. 

Not to be outdone Akko hatched one of her … ‘brilliant’ … plans, grabbing her school bag she pulled out a small yellow tube of cream, “Super Soft Moisture Cream – Banana Scented”. Ever since it came to her attention that Diana’s surname, Cavendish, was also the name of the humble Banana, Akko had made it her mission to find a body lotion with that sweet scent. 

Akko sat crossed legged on the towel, squirting a dollop of the white cream from the tube directly onto the soles of her bare feet. Taking a moment to enjoy the cold wet goo slide down her sensitive soles, she excitedly rubbed it all over the soft skin, taking care not to leave any traces of the cream behind; all the while loudly complaining about the stupid mandrake roots to cover any noise from rubbing her soles with the lotion. 

And now the plan was set, Akko would innocently lie down on the couch next to Diana’s desk, prop her bare feet up on the arm, pretend to sleep while the scent of bananas distracted the bossy witch.

Not bothering with underwear Akko wrapped the blanket around her nude form and sauntered over to the large two-seat couch, flopping onto it with a loud pomf, resting her ankles on the arm and pointing her soles directly at the witch busily scribbling notes. The soft sounds of rain pattering against the windows, a quill pen scratching, and the gentle sound of breathing lulled Akko into a calm nap.

\-----

Akko twitched as she woke up from her dozing, one of her eyes opened slightly as she felt soft fingers brush her toes. Taking care not to move too much she was able to make out the mass of platinum blonde and tea-green hair at the end of the couch. Each gentle touch made her skin tingle, Diana’s cautious caressing of her toes brought a wonderful bliss, and it took all of Akko’s restraint to remain silent. 

She stealthily swallowed a moan as those wonderful fingers traced down from toes to the ball, then further down over the arches and sides of her soles. Each glide, each stroke, each delicate caress, from those soft fingers, sent sparks and waves of pleasure through Akko’s body. 

Akko was unable to believe her luck; never in her wildest yuri-ist dreams did she think that Diana would play with her feet! Yet here she was, with the great and mighty Diana gently caressing her bare feet. Her leg spasmed, left foot twitching as Diana pressed against a sensitive part of her sole; breath hitched in her throat as she relaxed her expression and feigned a snore, hoping against hope that Diana wouldn’t stop. While Akko cursed at how sensitive her soles were, she didn’t dare open her eyes. 

Everything seemed to stop; nothing happened for what seemed like hours, only the slow ticking of a far off clock kept Akko’s sense of time in check.

A gentle warm breeze brushed against the soles of her feet, it took even more restraint from the little witch to stop herself from gasping. The quiet sound of air rushing, followed by a slow breathy release, more warm air cascaded over her sensitive soles. For the first time Akko noticed her nipples rubbing against the blanket, the little hard nubs a giveaway for how around she was right now. Diana Cavendish, the darling top student of Luna Nova, the prim and proper aristocratic witch, was smelling Akko’s banana scented soles; was stroking and caressing Akko’s bare soles; and now was masturbating while doing so.

If Akko couldn’t believe her luck before, this seemed like an outright impossibility. She cracked on eye open, peeking through the hazy lid to try and see what her ears had heard. While she couldn’t see much, the motions from the girl at the end of the couch matched up with the sounds. Akko’s pussy responded in kind, slowly leaking between her thighs, she had never been this aroused before, it was torturous, her body burning with desire and lust but the situation not allowing her to indulge in it. She didn’t dare move and risk Diana stopping, it felt too good.

A moment later the opportunity came, a loud sniff and gasping exhale covered the quiet ruffling of the blanket as Akko slid her hand over her hairless crotch. Gritting her teeth as her finger slid over the erect clit of her soaked pussy, slipping over the wet folds to give some release from the swelling arousal. Not a moment too soon as a pair of wet lips pressed against the ball of Akko’s foot. Her eyes opened, watching on with pure lust at the cute girl kissing her feet. 

She bit her lip, desperate to react but not wanting to disturb the foot worshipping. The nose wedging between her toes made it even harder to hold back. Then the slick swiping of the tongue, it was all too much; Akko’s finger pumped over her drenched pussy, nothing else mattered now. Diana Cavendish was licking her soles, sniffing between her toes, masturbating and moaning while doing so, completely unaware that she was being watched. She couldn’t hold back anymore, Akko moaned as she hooked her finger into her pussy, Diana’s wonderful tongue drenching her soles. In that moment the teasing part of the plan came back into Akko’s mind.

“Eh ... Diana?” Wow those cute cheeks went a beautiful shade of crimson. “Say Diana… were you licking my feet?” the rare flustered Diana was a sight to behold. “Eeehhh, Diana! You were! I didn’t know that the super powerful and amazing Diana was a pervert!” Akko’s smug teasing voice came naturally. “Baka hentai Diana likes to lick sleeping girl’s feet!” To her surprise Diana didn’t rush to try and defend herself, or shout back at Akko, or anything, she just hid her blushing face in her hands and … was she crying?

“Hey Diana…” Akko shuffled off the couch standing next to the kneeling witch, “Hey … don… don’t cry … I was just … just teasing.” She reached down, brushing her fingers against Diana’s hand, noticing the other jammed a pair of adorable blue and white striped panties. 

Diana’s face was flushed bright crimson, with tears forming in her eyes, “sss… sorry aaa…Akko… I … I… Www… Wait, why are you naked?!” Diana’s bluster made Akko giggle a little; she had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders leaving her crotch and legs fully exposed.

She brought her juice stained hand next to her aching pussy, wiping the clear liquid against her groin before reaching back to scratch her head, shrugging the blanket from her shoulder to stand proudly nude in front of Diana. It was one way to show that you’re attracted to someone. 

“Were … were you masturbating?” the fluster maintained in Diana’s quivering voice amused Akko.

“Hehe, yeah,” Akko blushed as she watched Diana’s eyes trace her nude form, “why do you think I left my bare feet up on the arm of the couch?” She wiped a drip of fluid from her fingers against her mound, “I just wanted to tease you a bit but … I never expected you to be into licking my feet though…”

“Neither did I, I think I have just discovered something about myself today.” Diana’s adorable blush deepened, as she admitted to her new found foot fetish, Akko took a moment to admire Diana’s curves, the way her usually perfect uniform was hiked up and messy, the large damp patch in those striped panties,

“How… how long were…”

“The whole time.” 

“I … I should be mad but … I mean I was the one doing it… just promise me that…” Akko smiled at Diana’s attempt to cover up what she had been doing.

“Why would I tell anyone?” Akko smirked, crouching down to eye level with Diana, “Do you want to keep going?” She beamed a giant smile as Diana slowly nodded in agreement, “at least now neither of us has to worry about being quiet!” Akko pranced back to the couch, discarding the blanket entirely as she lay back down propping her bare feet up on the end of the couch in front of Diana’s slightly bewildered face. “By the way, your fingers and tongue feel amazing; and that Banana lotion was expensive as heck, so if you want me to keep using it you’ll need to buy me more.” She continued to make herself comfortable, wriggling her bare butt into the soft couch, one hand rolling her breasts while the other slid between spread thighs, finally Akko was going to get to cum after such a long tease.

She looked back over at Diana, who had risen to her feet and turned away from Akko. “Eh? Diana?” Akko’s face showed concern that she had annoyed and pushed Diana too far. For a few fleeting seconds worry filled her mind… then that beautiful girl started shedding her uniform, perfect skin revealed in a hurried strip-tease. Akko gawked at the sight of the girl of her lust filled dreams wearing nothing but a pair of cum soaked panties.

“Did I have you worried there for a moment? Pervert Akko,” Diana’s smug voice filled Akko with glee as she watched the shimapan slip over the soft round butt, taking the chance to get a good look at Diana’s tight holes as she bent over, pushing the panties to the floor.

“A little… hey, can I have those?” Akko blushed, out witted and out teased, but now even more excited, “Your cute little stripy panties?” The way Diana rolled her eyes sent Akko’s heart rate through the roof, the pretty breasts bouncing sure helped. Akko caught the thrown panties and quickly pressed them against her face, taking a deep breath as she inhaled the sweet scent of Diana’s arousal, “hey it’s only fair after you were doing the same to my feet, right!”

Akko wriggled her toes and flexed her soles as Diana knelt back down at the end of the couch. As Diana gasped Akko pressed one of her big toes into the warm wet mouth, giggling as soft lips enveloped the base of her toe, and that soft tongue started to lick and suck. Akko’s moans filled the room, the worshipping of her toes fuelling her lust; she moved her free foot rubbing her sole across Diana’s face, covering the witch’s cheek and forehead with her own saliva. Akko moaned with abandon as Diana pulled off her toe with an audible pop.

“Akko! Your feet taste so good!” Akko panted as that perfect tongue slithered up her soles her fingers speeding up at the comment. “They feel so soft, and look so cute!” Diana’s face rubbed against her slick soles, Akko was stunned to see Diana lose herself in her own lust like this. It turned her on immensely, her fingers drilled deep into her eager pussy, determined to make the most her situation.

“Akko, Akko, I’m close…” Diana’s breathy moan felt good, the way she pressed her face hard against Akko’s soles felt better, “I’m going to cum,” the lolling tongue felt wonderful against her bare feet, “by the old witches I’m going to cum.”

“You look so cute right now Diana, cumming with your face pressed against my soles,” Akko pushed her teasing to the limit, drumming her toes against Diana’s cheek while her heart swelled with emotion as she watched Diana reach her peak, “I love you.” Diana’s orgasm was a sight to behold, the little squeak followed by a deep passionate moan, the way her whole body jolted with each spasm of pure pleasure, the sound liquid squirting onto the floor. Akko continued to rub her soles over Diana’s face, anything to add to the sensations coursing through the cute witch’s body. 

Akko’s own impending orgasm caught her off guard as she focused on the beautiful girl between her feet; the sight of Diana’s smiling face staring straight at Akko’s pussy triggered her exhibitionist streak. Akko pressed her soles against Diana’s cheeks, determined to show off her pink pussy between a spread of squishy thighs, juicy pussy lips held apart to show the tight soaked hole to the eager lesbian opposite, while dexterous fingers attacked the hard slick nub above, “that was so hot Diana! I’m… I’m … I’m cumming!!!!”

Akko thrust her hips forward, fingers pressing hard against her clit. Akko’s pussy spasmed as her own orgasm tore through, thighs clamping down as she bucked. A jet of cum gushed from her quivering pussy, she had been a squirter ever since she first masturbated and new exactly how to aim it at the adorable face between her soles, watching with elation as she soaked Diana with her orgasm.

Akko convulsed as her orgasm continued, another spurt of cum splattering all over Diana’s face and couch. With that last exertion Akko fell limp, her feet slumping to the sides of Diana’s shoulders before falling away, with Diana slipping to the front of the couch freeing her own legs from being pinned underneath.

For a while the two girls panted and smiled at each other their hands weakly reach for each other’s, fingers interlocking in wordless affirmation of their mutual lust. 

“Akko … that was fun… can I try that lotion?”

“Only if I get to lick your feet after!”


End file.
